


Prepared for the Audience

by devilmouse



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bukkake, Chains, Dehumanization, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmouse/pseuds/devilmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things only got worse when Max entered the Citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared for the Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



There was sweat and heat, and the smell of too many bodies huddled together in a too small space. The stench clung wet and sticky to the air and anything else it could touch, too sweet, too pungent.

Max swallowed and tried not to choke as the smell infiltrated his beard and hair. He began to sweat, too. It rolled down his face and stung his eyes, but he couldn't wipe it away, with his hands bound and the boys with chalky white skin pulled away his clothes until he was naked. They chattered among themselves, but their words melted together, and their hands touched his skin until every part of him was covered with someone else's skin.

"War Boys!" called a voice more distinct over the crowd of hummed words. "War Boys, clear!"

Hands peeled from Max's skin as the boys moved away from him, clearing a path for the man who spoke. He was healthy and robust, unlike anyone else in the room, with thinned hair and ink tattoos.

"What'd you bring me today, boys?" he asked, his gaze lowering from Max's face down his body, to his exposed genitals, and back up again. Max was suddenly aware of his nudity. Modesty had long since passed him, but the awareness that he hadn't been naked, not really, in years.

The man never once met Max in the eye, as he finished his initial assessment. "Full life. Damaged."

"Road Warrior," said one of the War Boys. "Found him in the desert, Organic, by hisself. His car got hoisted and the rest of him brought here.

Organic grabbed Max by the jaw and squeezed until he had no choice but to open his mouth or have his bones crushed beneath a massive hand. "Looks like he has his teeth." He shoved two fingers in Max's mouth, and they tasted of blood and grease. It was familiar, and all the same, distant. Max snapped his jaw shut, catching the fingers between his teeth.

"Fuckin!" Organic snapped. He pulled his hand away and clocked Max across the side of the head with a heavy fist.

The pain billowed through Max's senses, and red filled his vision, as every muscle in his body grew tight. The screams were coming close, they were here, taunting him for his failures, for his naked body, and they rolled louder than shake to the head. Max lunged for the man, gnashing his teeth. The chains at his ankles, bound to posts behind him, jerked taut and Max fell to the ground. He seized, still trying to break his bonds, but also trying to cover his ears.

"Shit!" Organic's voice floated over Max like a wave of heat. "He's gone mad out in the desert. Boys, string 'im up! And muzzle him, or he'll bite your things off."

The War Boys scattered into motion, their worn out boots kicking up dust in Max's face. Their hands wrapped around his arms and his legs and lifted him off the ground. He thrashed against them and tried to bite their hands, until a dirty cloth was shoved in his mouth.

"Bite through that, will you," hissed a War Boy in Max's ear.

"Haul him up! Up, now!" Organic shouted, and Max was pulled by his wrists into a standing position, his bare toes just barely touching the ground. "Hose 'im down."

It took a second for Max to register the words, and no time later when the water hit his back. He bit down on the rag as the paralyzingly cold water flowed down his skin and into his ass. It should have felt good after the heat of the desert and the humidity of the room, but instead, Max was tightening everywhere, coiling up into himself. Dirty water pooled around his feet and he cringed, his muscles tightening further as the spray was directed between his legs to wash his testicles. He thrashed, but there was nowhere to go.

The water stopped, and while Max shivered, the stickiness and heat was already creeping back into his skin. The odor never really disappeared.

Organic stepped back into Max's line of sight and reached for the top of Max's head, checking him for lice. He stretched open Max's eyelids and looked at his eyes through a piece of curved glass. Max stared back at him, Organic's bloodshot eye huge and apathetic through the glass. When he was satisfied, he tossed the glass aside and ran his hands down Max's neck and to his torso. He squeezed every muscle, and fingered every scar. His hand cupped Max's balls, feeling them thoroughly, and his hand lingered as he gave Max's cock a couple of hearty tugs.

Max twisted away the best he could, and he saw a dozen War Boys watching his examination like sport.

And then Organic jabbed a needle into Max's neck.

"Let's find out your real value," he said as he removed the needle, the syringe filled with blood. "All right, boys, bend him down for the harvest."

Max balled his hands into fists and looked around. There were a dozen War Boys surrounding him. Some hoisted him up to remove his chains from the hook, while others were removing the bindings from his ankles. Organic had left the room.

He could run. He wouldn't get far, not like this, but he could try. But if he failed now, when would they allow him another opportunity? Was this his best chance?

What were they going to harvest?

The War Boys forced Max down onto his knees. One particularly large one grabbed the chains that connected Max's wrist together and yanked hard, pulling the upper half of Max's body up. The length of his torso stretched long, and two War Boys held onto his ankles, spreading his legs and holding him in place.

Max tried to get a look at where the other War Boys were, and what they were doing. He glanced straight ahead and found his face at crotch level with the War Boy holding his chains. The War Boy's erection strained behind his pants. Max looked up, and the War Boy leered and licked his lips in response. Max looked away.

A finger brushed against his asshole, and Max tightened. A body leaned over Max's back and whispered in his ear, "It's easier if you don't resist." He pulled away and this time when he touched Max's hole, his finger was covered in something cold and wet. He pushed his finger inside.

"Stop it," Max growled through his gag, but no one heard him. "Stop it."

The door opened once more and Organic stepped in, this time with a contraption in his hand. It was thick piece of shiny metal that had been shaped into a cylinder, but with a sharp curve in the middle and a bulbous tip.

The pieces suddenly fell into place.

"No," Max mumbled, his mouth to dry and full to make more than grunt. He struggled, but the War Boys held firm.

Organic crouched down in front of Max and held up the contraption so Max could see it. "I'm going to stick this in your arse and I'm going to extract all the full life seed I can before I let these War Boys have a go at you. Who knows, Road Warrior, you might get to be a father."

Max's eyes widened, and his vision was flooded with red and then, the voices came back. He struggled against the War Boys, but his attempts to escape were only met with laughter. The voices laughed, they cried, and they screamed, and then Organic shoved the contraption deep inside Max.

It didn't hurt. It filled him, stretching him open in a way he didn't know he could go. It made silences around him, and there was only the sensation of that tip pressing against something inside. His instinct was to fight it, but there was nothing to fight. This felt neither bad nor good, but for a moment, he could forget about the audience and the sweat, and everything that had happened before he came to this place.

A hand came to rest on the small of his back, and a voice said, "That's it, let go."

Max's body grew hot, as if he were on fire and he came, come pouring from his soft cock in a rush. He screamed into his gag and finally went limp. Organic grabbed his dick and squeezed the last of the come from it before removing the contraption. A mouth covered the tip of Max's cock and began to suckle at it, trying to feed, just in case anything was still left in there.

"Don't use him up too much, boys," Organic said, as he put a lid on the jar now containing Max's seed. "I'll come back for a second go round, after his blood tests come back, and we'll brand 'im up. But until then, he's yours."

Max looked up at the War Boy who held his chains. His cock was still hard through his pants. "Come get me!" he called. "I've been doing all this work, come get me first!"

Another came into view and opened the War Boy's pants for him. He reached in and pulled out his dick so it hung squarely in Max's face. The War Boy began to jerk him off, and he pulled the chains more as his pleasure escalated. His orgasm exploded from the tip of his cock and he came in sputters, painting the hot white come all over Max's face and beard.

"You've had yours now!" a War Boy voice shouted from behind Max. "Now we'll have ours!"

The War Boys surrounded him. Some were naked, and other had their pants around their ankles, but they each hard their cocks out. Some were already jerking off, aimed at Max's body, and then one jammed his cock into Max's asshole.

He closed his eyes. It was only one more thing to survive.


End file.
